FlipSpin
FlipSpin, YoYo Komunidad is the extreme yo-yoing community of the Philippines. The group traces its roots back to early 2000 when a handful of yoyo enthusiasts banded together to form a yoyo club of 11 members. The FlipSpin community has grown to about 450 yo-yo players nationwide. The FlipSpin community is an independent organization dedicated to skill toys, most notable of which are yo-yos. As a group, FlipSpin is an active participant of the international community of play. And as such, members are actively involved in events and product promotional campaigns. In addition, all members are active in competitions in the Phillipines and abroad. Some of the more experienced and decorated members have also been hand-picked to be part of internationally recognized teams. The group, as well as individual members, have also been interviewed, featured or showcased in various magazines as well as TV and radio programs. Clubmeet Schedule Place: "SM Mall of Asia, Pasay City" Time: Saturdays, 3:00pm onwards Past Training Camp Venues * Greenbelt 5, Makati *San Lorenzo Village, Makati *Robinson's Place, Ermita, Manila *Eastwood City, Libis, QC *Edsa Shangri-La, Mandaluyong *Toby's Sports Shop, Glorietta, Makati *Singalong Administrators FlipSpin is overseen by a dedicated group of administrators devoted to the management of the different pursuits, activities and events of the group. Edmund San Antonio *Leader: Legion *Member: Duncan Crew Philippines (Intl) *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2004) *Judge: 2004 Phil. Yoyo National Competition *Judge: 2004 Asia Pacific Yoyo Competition *Judge: 2005 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2007 Phil. National Yoyo Championships Philip Rodriguez *Member: Spinworkx Extreme Team (Asia Pacific) *Member: Legion *Admin: FlipSpin *Judge: 2005 Phil. National Yoyo Championships *Judge: 2007 Phil. National Yoyo Championships Christopher Makita *Head: FlipSpin *Leader: Duncan Crew Philippines (Intl) *Awards: 2004 Phil. Nationals A Division - 1st Place *Awards: 2004 Asia Pacific Yoyo Competition - 10th Place *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2004) *Leader: Team Air Gear *Admin: FlipSpin *Owner: FlipSpin Webstore Mimi Baylon *Awards: 2004 Phil. Nationals X Division - 7th Place *Member: Duncan Crew Philippines (Intl) *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2004) *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Pink Raiders (Intl) *Leader: FlipSpin All Girls Team *Admin: FlipSpin Jay Nolan *Awards: 2007 Phil. Nationals CW Division - 3rd Place *Awards: 2005 Phil. Nationals CW Division - 2nd Place *Awards: 2004 Phil. Nationals X Division - 5th Place *Participant: France Hyper Yoyo tour 1998 *Participant: Proyo Philippines 2000 *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2004) *Member: Team Air Gear *Admin: FlipSpin Wesley Yu *Member: Super Yoyo Demo Team (2002 - 2004) *Head: 2A Guild *Admin: FlipSpin Igor Cabbab *Awards: 2005 Phil. Nationals AP Division - 1st Place *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Southern Revolution *Admin: FlipSpin *Webmaster: FlipSpin.net Paolo Medialdea *Awards: 2004 Phil. Nationals A Division - 3rd Place *Member: Team Air Gear *Admin: FlipSpin Marc Conrad Reyes *Awards: 2007 Phil. Nationals AP Division - 1st Place *Awards: 2005 Phil. Nationals AP Division - 4th Place *Member: Team 911 *Admin: FlipSpin Hiro Koba *Awards: 2007 Phil. Nationals CW Division - 2nd Place *Awards: 2005 Phil. Nationals CW Division - 1st Place *Member: Team Air Gear *Leader: Team 911 *Admin: FlipSpin Preslie Saraza *Awards: 2007 Phil. Nationals 1A Division - 1st Place *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Southern Revolution *Admin: FlipSpin Alvin Nabayra *Member: Team Air Gear *Member: Southern Revolution *Admin: FlipSpin International Recognition Several members of FlipSpin are recognized yo-yo professionals in the international yo-yoing community. In yo-yoing circles, they serve as representatives not only of the country but also of the sport. Quite recently, "Coffeeboy" Sean Perez garnered 3rd Place in the Offstring Division of the Asia Pacific Yo-yo Championships 2006, the first international win in recent times. Duncan Crew Philippines (DCP) The Duncan Crew is the official sponsored team of Duncan Toys. These throwmonkeys are the best players the world has ever seen, from dominating contests to just freaking people out. No one can match the tricks or demonstration skills of our crew. From the Duncan website, http://yo-yo.com Spinworkx Xtreme Performance Team These professionals are hand picked by Spinworkx because they have proven that they deserved it. Based on both skill and attitude. From the Spinworkx website, http://spinworkx.com Promotional Campaigns Some of the recent promotional campaigns the FlipSpin members have been a part of include: *Playmaxx (2000) *Yomega (2001) *Super Yoyo (2002 - 2006) *Duncan (2004 - 2005) *Playmaxx (2005) *Auldey Blazing Teens (2007) *Hobbes and Landes / Active People (2009) Contests Some of the recent local and international contests the FlipSpin members have been a part of include: Coca-Cola Russel Yoyo Contests (1970's and 80's) Super Yoyo (2002 - 2006) Philippine National Yoyo Championships 2004 September 26, 2004 Edsa Shangrila Plaza Duncan Sports Ladder Competition 2004 July 31, 2004 Edsa Shangrila Plaza Philippine National Yoyo Championships 2005 Nov 27, 2005 Robinson's Place Manila Duncan Sports Ladder Competition 2006 September 16, 2006 San Lorenzo Village, Makati Asia Pacific Yoyo Championships 2004 December, 2004 Singapore Asia Pacific Yoyo Championships 2005 December, 2005 Singapore Asia-Pacific Yoyo Championships 2006 December, 2006 Malaysia Auldey Blazing Teens Yoyo Championships 2007-08 December 2007 - January 2008 Beijing, China Philippine National Yoyo Championships 2007 Nov, 2007 Department of Tourism, Manila Philippine National Yoyo Championships 2008 November 9, 2008 Edsa Shangri-la Plaza Asia-Pacific Yoyo Championships 2008 December, 2008 Singapore Philippine National Yoyo Championships 2009 Nov 28-29, 2009 Cash and Carry Mall, Makati FlipSpin in the Media Members of FlipSpin have appeared in the following: *K-Zone (magazine) *Questor Magazine (magazine) *MTV Siesta (TV) *Unang Hirit (TV) *Manila Bulletin (newspaper) *Nickelodeon (TV) *Magandang Umaga Pilipinas (TV) *Eat Bulaga (TV) *Wowowee (TV) *Pinoy Records (TV) *Talentadong Pinoy (TV) Recent Events with FlipSpin Yoyo Demos Passionfest Hobbes and Landes, Bonifacio High Street May 2009 Miriam Eco Trade Fair 2005 Miriam College July 16, 2005 Black Day 2005 April 9, 2005 Toytown Eastwood City, Libis CulturEvolution August 19, 2006 Marikina City UPAME's anime conventions 2004, 2005, 2006 UP Bahay ng Alumni, UP Diliman Hataw Hanep Hero anime convention 2005, 2006, 2007 Enchanted Kingdom Theme Park Christmas Shows December 2006 Contact Information *Website: http://flipspin.net *E-mail: igorcabbab@gmail.com Category:Clubs Category:Clubs In The Philippines